Pet grooming devices are known in the prior art and these pet grooming devices range from the simple to the complex. In particular, a review of prior art and commercially available pet grooming devices show that there are a wide range of hand-held grooming and comb-type products. For example, one is referred to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Des. U.S. Pat. No. 307,067; 4,599,823; 4,947,799; and 5,072,746. However, the pet grooming devices of the prior art and those commercially available today have numerous drawbacks and disadvantages One of the principal drawbacks and disadvantages of pet grooming devices known today is that they are not effective in removing and containing fleas, ticks and the like from the animal. Very little good is done by simply combing or brushing fleas from a dog for example. Fleas that fall upon the floor or upon upholstered furniture still tend to multiply and often are found on people that come in contact with the pet or live in a home where the pet is housed.
Therefore, there is a real need for a pet grooming device that will efficiently remove fleas, ticks, loose hair and the like from animals and which will safely control and contain the removed ticks and fleas and the like once such has been removed from the animal.